Summer Camp2
by CocoCatz
Summary: The second part of the fic Summer Camp----- more action in this one!
1. I dont think so!

Chapter 18  
"I dont think so!"  
  
  
  
Ai looked at Shinichi, her face turned red, then a sad smile appeared on her face. She realised that the bond between Shinichi and Ran was something no-one can break up. No one.   
Almost at the same time, she was relieved about something.   
Knowing that she never will have any chance of winning Shinichi was not such a pain as she thought it would be.  
  
Ran was wiping her tears, she looked at Ai, still unsure "But--- She was little too--- just who is she really?", looking at Ai, she could sense it, she knew Ai have feelings for Shinichi. This is a woman`s thing.  
  
Shinichi was going to say that Ai was the girl who created the medicine which made he turned into Conan, but the he gave up the thought because he dont want to see Ran exploding again. He looked nervously at Ai, he could never know what Ai is going to say next. He held his breath when Ais lips moved.  
  
"Ran----" Ai spoke, she have decided to help Shinichi. Ran just stare right at her.  
"I already have a boyfriend." Ai smiled, then she suddenly reach out the pulled Hakubas arm. Standing close to him.  
"Hakuba is my boyfriend, we used to live in England together."   
  
Everyone's jaws were on the floor, including Hakuba. His eyes turned into little dot at the same time.  
"---Eh? Wait-I---OW!" Hakuba was about to disagree then he felt Ai pinching his back, meaning "keep your mouth shut!" and "play along otherwise your back will be bruised for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Yeah, Em, Ai is my, my Girl-girlfriend" having trouble to actually say the words, Hakuba blushed.  
Then he looked at Ai, putting his arm around her shoulder "and we have been going out together for a long time. I came to Japan to try to find her."   
Thinking none of this was actually making any sense, Hakuba decided to shut up before he makes it any worse. Then carefully, Ai winked at Shinichi, who just remember to start breathing again.  
  
Aoko laughed. "You never told anyone! Hakuba! You have been keeping this a secret all this time? Wow!! "  
"So, you are her boyfriend then, eh?" grinned Heiji to Hakuba. (who was very embarrassed and feel like killing someone, or something)  
  
"We need to find Kaito! He came into the forest to try to find you guys!" Said Aoko, hoping this time everyone will hear him.  
"Eh? But wasnt he injured?!" asked Shinichi, very confused.  
"No, it was fake blood, he was up to his usual tricks again. I swear I will kill him when I catch him!" announced Aoko.  
"So it there a need to find him? since you are going to kill him anyway---lllb" Muttered Heiji.  
Hakuba suddenly remembered something.   
He Smiled. "-----Its KID" No one heard him but himself.  
  
"Shinichi---?" said Ran quietly and leaning her face closer to Kudou, who was ever so grateful to Ai and Hakuba.   
"Yeah?" He looked down at her and gave her a "see, nothing to worry about" smile.  
With out any warning, came the explosive shout from Ran.  
"YOU still have a lot of explaining to DO!" shouted Ran, pinching Shinichis ear and pulled hard so she could shout into it and making sure Shinichis ear will hurt for the next few weeks.  
"Ahhhh!!!" cried Shinichi.  
  
  
While Aoko was being nosy about Ai and Hakuba, (with questions such as ; "When did you meet? How long have you been together? You guys used to live together? When are you getting married---")   
Heiji suddenly felt pressured, something was behind him. A big, dangerous, dark figure was slowly overshadowing him.  
  
He jerked up, turned around, and saw--------"Hattori! You! you----" Kazuha shouted, hands on the her hips, eyes staring straight at Heiji. The hair on Heijis back stood up.  
  
"YOU ARE SO KAWAI!" Kazuha laughed and suddenly grabbed Little Hattori into her arm, hugged him ever so tightly.  
Then she looked at Ai "Can you get him back?"   
Ai smiled, she nodded "Yes, I still have some of the medicine with Dr. Agasa. When we go back, I can make him turn back to the normal size."  
  
  
"Get off me! Toyama!!!!" shouted Heiji, but there was no use, this was exactly what he was afraid of.  
"But I really like him like this! He is just so adorable!" Kazuha just couldnt help hugging Hattori even tighter.   
It obviously didnt occur to her that this little boy is the same person she fancy. All she could see was this cute, little, dark skin, two big blue eyes sweety.  
  
"Awww!! Look at Heiji! He is so sweet!" Aoko came up at the same time and patted his head, then she pinched Heijis little cheeks till they went red. Ran also walked up and gave little Heiji "the torture".  
  
"Oi~Oi~!?" Shinichi was rubbing his ear and Hakuba could felt his back swollen up from the pinch.   
Them two have been ignored totally.  
"I didnt get any of those treatments when I was Conan!" Shinichi complained. But again, he think he really wont like those "special attentions".   
  
  
"Can we go back to the camp now?" asked Hakuba after a while, watching Heiji being tutored, He   
decided to save him, where as Shinichi seemed to enjoy watching it.   
Hakuba just wanted to go home and sleep for the next few centuries, his body was aching from head to toe.  
  
"Lets go,." Announced Ran, letting go of Heiji and Kazuha soon grab a hold of him before he could make a run for it.  
  
"I dont think so." An ice cold voice appeared behind the bushes.   
Two black men holding guns stood out with steel cold smiles. The gun in their hands clicked.   
Shinichi froze.   
The hole in the end of the barrel looked huge. It filled his entire field of vision, like all   
the world had collapsed into the round black hole.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue----------------------- 


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 18  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
"Gin-----" said Ai quietly. She reached slowly into her jacket`s pocket.  
"Dont even think about it, Sherry, otherwise, you will be the first to die." Warned Gin, looking at Ais face, he smirked.   
Gin and Vodka got their guns aimed at everyone, and they will shoot if anyone try any funny moves.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ran, she reached out and grabbed hold of Shinichis arm.   
"What do you want from us?"   
"You dont know? Your boyfriend didnt tell you anything I suppose." Gin pointed his gun at Ran and said "You, over here, otherwise you will see all your friends die before your eyes!"  
"Leave her out of this! They have nothing to do with you, its me you want!" shouted Shinichi angrily, he pushed Ran behind him. "You are not going to hurt her."  
  
"Oh no?" Gin laughed, he was enjoying this, knowing those people have no chance of winning.  
Then he noticed Ai was glaring at him. An idea came into his head.  
"Sherry, take out your gun" He ordered.  
"Eh?" Ai seemed to be really surprised, but at the same time, she had a very bad feeling about this.  
Slowly, she reached in, got the gun out of her pocket.  
  
"Shoot her." Smiled Gin. He used his gun pointed at Ran.   
Shinichi froze.  
  
"I know you want to, after all, you used to be one of us, werent you? There must be some black blood left in you. Do it, Sherry." Gins evil smile got wider and wider. "And I promise I wont kill you. You can come back and be one of us again."  
"What?!" gasped everyone, Rans face was as pale as a sheet.   
She looked at Ai, whose face was cold and blank. Ran stepped out and stood in front of Shinichi.  
  
"Shoot me, if you are who he said you really are". Ran said loudly, all she could see was the little girl who she used to know as Ai. Not a cold blooded murderer.  
  
"No! Ai!" shouted Shinichi, watching Ai slowly pointed the gun at Ran.   
"Dont do it! You know they are not going to keep their promise!" Shinichi looked at Ai. "If you are going to shoot Ran, then you have to shoot me first." Shinichi reaches out and pulled Ran behind him again. He meant it.   
Ran suddenly realised how much she means to Kudou. Her face was filled with mixed emotions.  
  
The memory came flushing back to Ai. The very first time they say hi to each other on the beach. The images were so vivid.  
Gin laughed "How romantic, then you two can die first." Then he looked at Ai "What are you waiting for? Sherry?"  
  
Ai stared at Ran, then suddenly, she winked at her. A smile appeared on her face.  
"Go to Hell, Gin!" said Ai. She threw the gun straight at Vodka, it hit him and dropped to the ground.  
"Hey! You bitc---" Vodka shouted, pointed his gun at Ai, but Gin held up his arm to stop him.  
  
"I have no more bullets left in there. Even if I have, I am not going to kill anyone here, so why dont you just get this over and done with?!" she shouted. "I am not one of you, and I never will!" there was fire in Ais eyes. Blood was boiling in her body.  
  
Gin and Vodka looked ever so surprised. Then Gin sighed. "I was hoping you can still have some sense and use this chance to be rich and powerful again. What a shame Sherry, what a shame." He shook his head. " I wanted to see the detective weeping in grief when he sees his girlfriend was killed by someone he thought he could trust."  
"You bastard----" said Heiji, helding his fist tighter. Aoko and Kazuha were huddling together. And Kazuha held out her arm and hugged Hattori. Heiji felt so useless, because he was small, it was impossible for him to protect the Kazuha and his friends.  
  
"WHO are you?" Aoko asked again. All this was too strange and scary for her. It was, for all of them.  
  
Gin smirked. He looked at everyone one by one, and decided to give them a little lecture.  
"I will tell you because you are all going to die anyway. I see no harm in telling" He turned and looked at Vodka. "Do you? Vodka?"  
Vodka wasnt sure what to say, so he just nodded and smiled coldly, which was something he is good at.  
  
"But first of all, you two girls, over here, NOW! Otherwise I will blow your boyfriends head all the way to hell!" ordered Gin, he meant Ran and Kazuha. "and trust me, I can do it easily, cant I? Sherry" Gin gave Ai a smiled, but Ai just glared at him angrily. She wish there is a way to stop them. She wish.  
"They are not our boyfriends----" muttered Kazuha.  
  
"Ran--- dont---" said Shinichi. but Ran stopped him. she lean closed to Shinichi and whispered "Everything will be fine, Shinichi, we need to do what they want otherwise they will kill us right now. If we can waste more time, then the police might be able to find us before-----" Her voice trailed off.  
  
She saw the sadness in Shinichis eyes. This was unbearable for both of them, but they knew this is the only option at that moment.  
Heiji wanted to say something, he grabbed Kazuhas leg and wont let go. "Dont go!"  
Kazuha looked at little Hattori, then at the Gin and Vodka. She knew she have no option.  
"I will be fine! After all, I still have the lucky charm." Kazuha said bravely.  
Heiji just looked at her. "I am not going to let them hurt you, I promise, Toyama-----"   
"There isnt a lot you can do, Heiji Hattori" Kazuha said inside her heart, but she just gave a brave smiled and walked toward Gin and Vodka with Ran.  
Aoko stepped towards Heiji and Hakuba stood next to Ai at the same time.  
  
Gin and Vodka grabbed Ran and Kazuhas arms roughly, they held their gun against the girls back.   
Shinichi and Heiji both tensed up at that moment.   
Gin and Vodka wanted to make sure they wont do any tricks because if they do, the girls life will be in danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue------------------------- 


	3. Finally----we Meet

Chapter 19  
"Finally---we meet"  
  
  
  
  
Gin made sure he got everyone under control, he began to explain ; "We are an organisation that is bigger than any other criminal organisation in the world. We are not famous or well known, in fact, no-one is supposed to know that we even exist." everyone was listening carefully, even Ai, when she was supposed to knew everything already.  
"There are more than a thousand of us, all over the world. Some are famous actors," when he said this, Shinichi and Heiji both looked at each other. "That weird English teacher" Heiji mouthed.  
  
"Some are well known politicians, doctors, professors, police---- almost every single one of you will meet someone that is one of us in your life. But you wont know about their true identity."  
Gin seems so be very proud to introduced the "history" of his "beloved" "gang", where as Ai just rolled her eyes in disgust.  
"And if anyone of them betray us, or become useless to us" Gin face became cold and hard. "WE kill them"  
This sent a shiver down every ones spine.  
  
"We have several projects going on in our organisation, drugs exports, blackmails, business bribing. but the most important one" He looked at Ai when he said this. "Is to find a way to live for ever."   
Except Shinichi and Ai, everyone looked at each other and thinked : Great, now we are not just facing men with guns, we are also dealing with psycho!   
Heiji laughed out loudly "This is a ridicules ! No one can live for ever!"   
  
Gin looked sharply at Hattori. "No? Looked at you now. If a person gets old, all he have to do is reborn again."   
Heijis face turned paled,(which is quit rare since he is so dark) he saw what Gin was talking about.  
"Become young again when ever you want, you can live for ever" Vodka interrupted, he think sometimes those detective are really stupid!  
  
Ran and Kazuha could starts to feel their arm hurting from the tight grips of Gin and Vodka, they were eyeing each other, but Gin and Vodka didnt noticed.  
  
"And what?" asked Hakuba. "What are you going to do with the medicine? Drink it yourself?"  
"No" interrupted Ai.  
"We will sell it to rich people secretly, you will be amazed at how much people are willing to pay for a stupid medicine like this."   
"Politicians, some very famous actors and most of all, the presidents from all over the world." Ai continued "This is where we got the money and people from, they pay us to find a way to live forever, and when it succeed, we will sell it to them at a lower price than those who didnt send us money when we needed it"   
Gin looked at Ai, he didnt disagree with any of this.  
  
"Of course, that is all becoming true because--- because of the medicine my family and I invented." Ai said quietly, she felt so guilty.  
"The black organisation have exists for a long time. There are stories of people drinking some sort of potion and live forever since the ancient time." Ai smiled sadly.   
"And its true, human CAN find a way to live forever. There were times when I went to American Island, because there is a tale of eating mermaid meat and you will be able to live for a long time."  
"Ah----" Gasped Shinichi, now he remembered.   
He saw Ais name in the visitors book when he was flipping through it with Heiji. (Catz : please check Vol 28! =^_^=)  
  
"Then there were time when we were doing what ever it was necessary to find a diamond that can make people live forever." Gin went on "There were sayings that once you find the sacred diamond Pandora, you hold it against the moon when the comet Boray come to earth once every million years, tears will come." Gin seems to enjoying telling storied for some reason, actually, he was eyeing in one particular direction. Someone else was here, and he knew who it was.  
  
"You drink that tear and you will live for ever! Unfortunately, We are still searching for the diamond--"  
Everyone blinked, "What a load of gibberish" muttered Hakuba.  
  
"Shame I always seems to get the diamond before you!" A clear, loud voice suddenly appeared above   
everyone. They looked up the trees and saw him.  
"Ah----" Aoko gasped, she wasnt expect to see this person at all. None of them were.  
  
  
"What----- you want to get kill too?" said Ai angrily, but then she saw the anger and pain in this persons sky blue eyes.  
"Its about time too---" Hakuba mumbled again, then realised he was started to act like an old man who mumble too much.  
  
"You are going to pay what you did 8 years ago." Declare this person. He glared at Gin.   
Gin chuckled.  
"Ah-----" He said. "KID the phantom thief ---- finally, we meet."  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue---------------------- 


	4. Im not dead yet!

Chapter 20  
"Im not dead yet!"  
  
  
  
  
Kaito Kuroba, who is also KID the phantom thief as we all know, was listening to Gin and Ai when they were explaining about the Black organisation. He was waiting for the right moment to rescue everybody, but when he heard what Gin said about the Pandora diamond, rage and pain emerged from deep inside his heart.  
  
"THEY were the people who killed my father!" thought KID. His father was also THE phantom thief.   
And the reason? Because of some stupid diamond that suppose to make you live forever?  
His father stole a diamond once and the Black organisation killed him because he was in their way in search of the diamond.  
  
KID couldnt listen to this anymore, he is going to get this organisation, no matter what.   
He has been pretending to be KID so one day, he can find the murderer who killed his father, but he never thought it will happen this way.  
They will pay for what they did to his father. KID thought. His father, the one and only magician he can never beat for his amazing magic tricks and whom he love dearly.  
  
No one moved, they all stare at KID, who was obviously in anger, the sound of water fall played like a dramatic music background. A warm breeze blew through everyone's hair, and KIDs cape was floating in the air.  
  
Shinichi looked around him, he could see the forest, the lake, the river, the blue sky. But nop, no helicopters. They bound to see them now they are on top of the water fall. "  
But no, those damn slow police, cant they do anything right?" thought the annoying detective.  
  
"We killed you 8 years ago, how did you came back to life?!" Gasped Vodka, who was a bit scared, again.  
KID smiled coldly. "I am KID the phantom thief, you think you can kill ME that easily?"  
  
"Cool~~~~" Thought the girls. Obviously attracted to KID.   
Aoko was holding her breathe. NO WAY! She thought. KID!! Here? And he was supposed to be dead because those black people killed him 8 years ago!? So--- is this ghost she was seeing?   
"Wait till my dad hear this!" Aoko muttered.  
  
Hakuba just stared at KID. Something was making sense, but he was not sure what.   
All the missing puzzle was beginning to build it self. Wait a minute---- Kaitos father disappeared 8 years ago too.   
Is this just a coincident? No, its not. It cant be. Can it? Hakuba kept on questioning himself.   
Then like a thunder had hit him, he thinks that he know who KID really is.   
Hakuba suddenly felt so sorry for KID. Also for Kaito. There was a mixed emotion for him right now.  
He was not entirely sure yet, but, he will find out soon. If he get out of this alive.  
  
  
"Is this what you looking for?" Gin shouted, he held up a bottle to show KID. A little white bottle. Inside, it was the last medicine that will make people young again.  
He think that KID is after the medicine, so if he get the medicine, KID can make billions by selling them to the rich people all over the world.  
"Come an get it, if you have the guts!" Gin sneer at KID.   
But KID didnt moved, he just looked at Gin, trying to calm his anger and think of a way to rescue everyone.  
  
"This--- this is the last medicine!" cried Ai suddenly when she recognized the bottle.  
"Where did you get this? I gave it to Dr.Agasa-----" Ais face was as pale as a sheet., her voice starts to shake "No--- you didnt!"  
  
"You bastards!" Shinichi shouted angrily, Dr.Agasa---- the nice old man who supported him all this time---- Ran burst into tears. "You killed him?" asked Ran quietly. Gin just laughed.  
  
With out a warning, Ai suddenly charged towards Gin, She couldnt take this anymore, tears came running down her face.   
Dr. Agasa?! The man who treated her like his daughter, and she looked up to him because of his kind and sometimes cute personality. He protected Ai and helped her all the time. And now---now----   
"Ai! NO!" Shouted Hakuba. He saw Gin pointed his gun at Ai.  
With out thinking, he ran after Ai and push her down on the ground, at the same time, the gun fired.  
  
"Hakuba!" Screamed Aoko. KID watched, shocked. Heiji and Shinichi gasped.  
Red blood came running down Ais hand, and some splattered on her face. She sat up and looked at Hakuba who was lying on the ground. He was bleeding from his stomach, the ground was slowly turning red.  
Ais head just suddenly turned blank into nothingness.   
  
When everyone was too shock to think of anything, watching Hakuba bleeding to death, Ran and Kazuha suddenly shouted "NOW!"  
  
Now its their chance!  
They both turned around and Ran gave Gin a punch in the stomach that will usually sent people flying off the ground. Kazuha kicked Vodka where no man would like to get kicked at.  
Gin was not a fool, he swiftly avoided Rans punch and grabbed hold of Rans arm. Pointed his gun at her temple.  
"Goodbye, sweety" He whispered into her ear. Ran closed her eyes when she heard the gun clicked.   
That is it, she thought. "Its all over."  
  
"I SAID," A voice went behind Gin.   
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HER!!!!"  
Before Gin had the time to turn his head around, a backpack came flying into his head followed by a smack on his jaw as soon as he turned his head around.  
  
Gin let go of Ran and took a few stepped forwards before he stopped himself from falling to the ground.  
Then another smack hits him before he saw who was hitting the hell out of him. A line of blood came running down his mouth.  
"Shinichi!" Ran cried. Then she saw a little figure came flying to Gin.   
  
"Heiji! Stop! There is nothing you can do!" Ran grabbed Heiji with all her strength.  
"Let me go Ran! I want to kick this bastards ass so hard, his ancestors in going to feel it !" Hattori shouted, while struggling hard.  
"But you cant even reach his ass!"  
  
While all this is happening, Kazuha grabbed Vodkas arm and with perfect skills, she flipped him on the ground with her back (hey, this girl knows Judo!). Kazuha then landed her knee into Vodkas stomach before Aoko cam running and joining the fight.  
Vodka shouted out in pain.  
One girl was holding him down and the other grabbed the gun in his hand then chucked it into the bushes.  
  
"You stupid bastard!" shouted Kazuha, then she gave Vodka a slap in the face. Aoko, however, obviously think a slap was not enough, she picked up a big chunk of rock next to her and hit it on his head.   
BAM!  
Stars, birdies and singing elves appear before Vodkas eyes. He collapsed and it will take a miracle to wake him up in the next few hours.  
  
"Gee--------lllb" KID watched in amazement. "Glad Aoko dont know who I really am!^^" He thought.  
  
Hakuba was now groaning in pain and mutter something about today is the worst day in his life compare to yesterday.  
"Hakuba--- Im sorry!" said Ai quietly, she held him up and put her hand on his stomach. Try not to burst into tears, she looked at Gin, there was pure hatred in her eyes.  
Watching Ai acting so upset, Hakuba realised this girl still have emotions in her.   
"I am not dead yet----!" Hakuba thought. But he sure feels the hell like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue------------------------- 


	5. I have friends

*Warning: This is a bloody chapter, please be prepare to read some violence actions! *  
*If you are a Kudou fan, you might hate this chapter*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
"I Have Friends"  
  
  
  
Gin swung a punch at Shinichis face. A line of blood came trickle down his mouth, but Shinichi didnt groan in pain, he returned the punch by kicking his leg at Gins arm when he saw Gin was trying to get a hold of the gun. They were fighting closer and closer towards the edge of the cliff, but they didnt seem to noticed.  
The gun dropped on the ground together with a white bottle that felt out of Gins long black coat. It rolled towards the cliff , it was going to drop down the cliff!!!!  
-------a hand with white glove picked it up before the last medicine was destroyed forever.   
No-one seem to noticed.  
  
"Good at football also mean you are good at kicking!" said Shinichi, seemed to be very proud.  
Shinichi swung another kick at Gin, hit his chest , this time, Gin felt onto the ground, landed on his back.  
  
Ran watched in amazement "Didnt know Shinichi is this good!!!" she thought, letting go of little Hattori. Who's mouth was wide open, he turned to Ran "Does this guy to kick boxing or something?"  
  
Gin looked up at Shinichi. He laughed, "So you think you can beat me? What you going to do, kill me?" this seemed like a challenge, but Shinichi was not taking it.  
He just looked at Gin, frown in disgust. "I am not a murderer like you, Gin. You will go to jail once again, and this time, dont even think about escaping."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Ran, thinking how cool Shinichi is right now.  
"Show off-----" muttered Heiji.  
  
A desperate shout distracted Shinichi, he looked around, Kazuha and Aoko was on top of Vodka, who was unconscious, with a big pump on his head. The girls were tying him up with the rope they used for setting up the tent. They waved a victory sign at Ran, with wide smile on their faces, but their smile soon disappeared when they saw Ai.  
  
Next to them was Ai, she was holding Hakuba, who was now unconscious and Ai was shouting at him.  
"Get up! Dont joke with me Hakuba! This is not funny!" Ais voice was shaking, there was fear in her eyes. Someone is going to die again, because of her.  
"What a mess----" thought Heiji, hoping the police will get here in time. "I gota have a chat about the efficiency of police work with my dad!"  
  
Then, a gunshot make everyone jumped.   
Gin.   
He picked up the gun on the floor and fired at Shinichi, when Shinichi was distracted by Ai.  
Shinichi felt to the ground and his blue shirt was slowly cover in red.   
"Nooooo!" Screamed Ran.  
Shinichi grab hold of his right shoulder and felt the sharp pain piercing through his arm every time his heart beat. He is used to seeing dead people and shot wounds, but a thought ran through his head.   
He is going to die.  
  
Gin grinned evilly and shook his head. "Tsk tsk, you are just not aware enough, arent you? This was how I got you the first time, because you are too busy looking at Vodka, you didnt realised I was behind you."   
With out even blinking his eyes, Gin fired another shot at Shinichi.  
This time, blood came splashing out from his left leg and showered the green grass with red.   
Shinichi gasped in pain, his right arm couldnt felt a thing nor does his left leg.  
  
"Goodbye, detective" Finally, Gin pointed the gun at Shinichis head. His face was full of satisfaction and a savaging grin. "No-more time wasting"  
  
Ran ran towards them, heart thumping like mad, she has to get there, she have to stop Gin, she cant let Shinichi die---no--- to late--- too far---she couldnt reach him in time---Shinichi is going to die---still, Ran kept on running, her eyes widened and mouth dry when she saw Gin clicked his gun.  
  
Before anyone have a chance to blink their eye, a sharp stick came out of nowhere pierced though Gins arm which was holding the gun.   
Blood came running down the stick as Gin shouted out in pain. He looked down at a little boy, who was holding the stick. Gin dropped the gun on the ground.  
  
  
"You can talk!" Little Heiji shrugged "You didnt realised I was here either, did you?"  
Shinichi blinked, realised Heiji just saved his life. He then saw the gun next to him, Shinichi picked it up and with all his strength, he threw it down the cliff.   
  
Gin shouted out in anger, he pulled the stick out of his arm, punched little Hattoirs face.   
Heiji felt to the ground.   
Gin picked Hattori up, threw him hard against the ground, Heijis head hit the rock and for a few seconds, Heiji swore he could see stars jumping around in front of him. He could taste blood, running down his face.  
  
Shinichi couldnt stand up, he tried to as Gin glared at him, Gin cursed in some rude words when he realised the gun was missing.   
He decided no matter what, he is going to kill Shinichi, today.   
  
He looked around, Ran was still a good 10 meters away, running towards him. Aoko and Kazuha also came running, probably wanted to hit another rock on Gins head. Gin realised he was surrounded and there was a very little chance of him escaping.  
  
Shinichi looked at him "Give up now, you lost, Gin, you cant win, because" Shinichi looked very proud.  
"I have friends" He winked at Heiji, who just able to slowly sit up and looking a bit dopy, dizzy and unsure it was three or two Kudou he was looking at.  
  
Gin didnt say anything, for a few seconds, his face was emotionless, he knew what Shinichi said is true. But, no, no way he is going to let this little brat win. No, Gin never lost in his life, and he is not going to, not today, not ever.  
  
He shouted in frustration and jumped towards Shinichi and pushed him hard, Shinichi stumbled backwards, surprise and unprepared. Then he realised what Gin was trying to do.  
  
Heiji jumped up and ran towards them, reaching out to Shinichi and try to grabbed him before he and Gin both fall down the cliff.   
Too late, Hattori shouted "Shi----!" but his own voice was covered up by Ran, Aoko and Kazuhas scream when they saw Shinichi and Gin disappeared at the edge of the cliff.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue----------------------------  
  
  
  
P.s. And any rotten veg, rockets and knifes are welcome. ^_^ but some comments would be nice!! thank you for reading!!! 


	6. Good bye

*Warning: This is a bloody chapter, please be prepare to read some violence actions! *  
*Shinichi fans be warned!*  
^___________^lllb  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
"Good-bye"  
  
  
They all ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down with the fear of not seeing Shinichi ever again. Ran had the ergs to jumped down the cliff after Shinichi, but Aoko was grabbing her arm and slowly she shook her head at Ran.  
Ran burst out crying. "Shinichi! You idiot!" Ran shouted, tears came running down, she was heart broken. Then she saw him.  
  
There, hanging on the cliff, below them, was Shinichi and Gin.   
Shinichis right hand was holding on to the rock that was pocking out of the cliff, his left hand, grabbing Gins hand. Both of them dangling in the air.   
Heiji could see clearly that the blood on Shinichis right arm was dripping down slowly, as he put all his strength on hanging onto the rock with his wounded arm and not letting go. It looks painful, and it was.   
  
Gins face was wild, angry and mad. "Why dont you let it go?!!" Gin shouted. "You can kill me easily, why are you still holding on?!"  
Shinichi looked down at Gin. His face was full of painful expression, but he wont let go.   
"If I let you go" Shinichi said through his gritted teeth. "Then I will become a murderer like you, plus, you have to pay for what you did to Dr Agasa."  
Gins eyes went wide, he burst out laughing. Couldnt believe what he was hearing.  
  
Ran whispered "Idiot----" but she know Shinichi too well to know that he rather die than thinking for the rest of his life he killed someone.  
  
Heiji shook his head. This is no time to play hero, but come to think of it, he might do the same.  
Hattori shouted "Hang on Kudou! We are going to get you a rope!" Then as he turned around to looked for ropes, (Which, most of it was on Vodka who looked more like a mummy at the moment, Kazuha and Aoko did a pretty good job of making sure he wont go any where) he heard the girls screaming, again.  
  
Gin pulled out a knife from his long black coat.   
He glared at Shinichi. "You are going down with me, detective!" Then he stabbed Shinichis hand. Shinichi cried out in pain, the knife went through his palm.  
Gin pulled it out again and waready to stab Kudou once more.   
  
Shinichis blood came running down his face, wild, savage face. Then, Kudou couldnt held on anymore,   
he could feel the flesh tearing apart as Gin pulled the knife out, the pain was unbelievable. He let go of Gin.  
Gin grabbed hold of Shinichis legs as he dropped, dangling there with one hand grabbing Shinichis leg,   
Gin was ready to stab again.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Ran, she saw Shinichis eyes looking at her, these sad, sea blue eyes.  
Heiji couldnt breathe, he was going to watch his friend die in front of him and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Gin lifted the knife high. With all his strength, he was going to kill Kudou, and himself.  
  
This is a nightmare, thought Shinichi. There is so many things he want to do, he want to solve more cases, he wants to be a world wide famous detective, not just in Japan, Taiwan, HK or other South East country, no, he wants to be big.   
He wants to put a stop to those murderers. He wants to have an exciting life (not that he find his life really boring right now).   
He wants to solve cases together with Heiji, see who can solve it first.  
He wants to travel around the world, with his friends and "maybe" his family.  
  
But, most of all, he wants to be with Ran, he wants to spend more time with her, and have the guts to tell her how much he likes her. He wants to tell her that he wish spend the rest of his life with her.  
Now it is all too late. He is going to die.  
Shinichi closed his eyes, waiting for Gin to kill them both.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gun fired.  
  
  
Gins eyes widened as he felt a bullet tear through his heart. His mouth opened, but no voice came out.   
  
He let go of the knife. It fell down the cliff and with out making a splash, it hit the water with the blood stained blade and sank to the bottom of the lake.  
  
  
Ai.   
  
  
With Vodkas gun in her hand. She was climbing down the cliff to get a better angle to shoot Gin, from top of the cliff, it was impossible to shot him with out killing Kudou.   
Two feets standing on the edge of the rocks, it was difficult to balance.   
One of her hand was hanging onto the rock, the other aiming at Gin, smoke slowly came rising out from the hole at the end of the barrel. Shinichi looked at her, surprised more than anything else.  
  
Ais face was icy cold yet her eyes was sad. Everything become slow motion at the moment.  
Gin opened his mouth again, but it was silence, everything was quiet as he let go of Shinichis leg.  
Gin couldnt believe it as he fell off the cliff.  
She killed me.   
He thought, this girl, who I know better than anyone, who used to be one of us.  
  
Gins eyes never left Ais eyes as he was falling down. Those beautiful blue eyes, those slightly red hair flying lightly in the air with blue sky as the background. The Gun. The painful expression on this girls face. Everything around her was blurred, except the girl herself.  
  
They are the last thing Gin saw as his body hit the water with a splash. The water went red but as soon as it swallowed Gins body, it became clear blue again.  
  
Ai closed her eyes and swallowed hard, painfully.   
She killed someone. She killed a men who she knew better than anyone else, who used to be one of them. There is still some black blood in her. Isnt it? She thought. Gin was right about that.   
  
"Good-bye, Gin" whispered Ai, looking down at the beautiful lake below her.  
  
  
Heiji suddenly snapped out of it, everyone was shocked, and they all watched Gins body disappeared.  
He looked at Kudou, who was looking down as well. They cant see Shinichis face expression. Wonder how he feels right now? Thought Heiji.  
  
"Shinichi! Hold on! We are coming!" Ran shouted at Kudou, who was running out of strength and blood.  
Kazuha and Aoko jumped to their feet to get the rope, Heiji however, realised Shinichi have no more strength left in him.   
Blood was draining the life out of him. He was losing his grip, and felt dizzy.   
  
"Hold on! You idiot! Dont let go!" Ran and Heiji both shouted out at him. But, Shinichi shook his head, what the hell does he mean? Thought Heiji.   
  
With his last strength, Shinichi looked up at Ran, "Im sorry---Ran---" Rans heart went cold.  
"Shut up and hold on! We are going to get you out of there!"  
  
"Im sorry----I---" Shinichi closed his eyes, as if the pain was to much for him. The pain from inside his heart was worst than the physical pain right now. He opened his eyes again. Full of sadness, so clear, so warm, yet so sad.   
Ran could see that Shinichi had decided, she could almost feel the pain that was going through Shinichis heart right now.   
No, It cant be. Shinichi wont--------  
  
Ran reaches out to him even though she couldnt touched him, couldnt save him. She reached out her hand, trying to get to Shinichi, as if the huge gap between them right now doesnt mean anything.  
  
"Dont go---Shinichi---please----" almost sounded pleading "Dont leave me-----" Her tears never stop running.  
Shinichi smiled. He want to hold Ran right now, hold her into his arms, embrace her, and tell her everything will be all right. But its not.  
  
He mouthed three words to Ran, three words that made Rans heart felt so warm yet tearing apart.   
With his injured hand, Shinichi pointed at himself, then at Ran, then as he let go of the grip, he pointed at his heart.  
  
I am in your heart. I will always be with you.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ran screamed, mad, trying to jumped off the cliff. Little Heiji was holding her back.   
Hattoris heart just shattered like broken glasses as he watched Shinichi fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
P.s. And any rotten veg, rockets and knifes are welcome. ^_^ 


	7. When`s the wedding?

No---I wont be that horrible and end the story in chapter 22!! so here is Chapter 23, enjoy~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Ran cried, as she watched Shinichi falling--- falling----further and further away from her.   
Tears ran down her face as she reached out to Shinichi.   
Little Heiji was pushing her back, away from the cliff edge, he felt numb, his best friend was going to die with in the next few seconds and there was nothing he could do to save him.  
"Oh god----I am going to watch him die!!" thought Heiji, looking down at the cliff. Horrified.  
  
  
Suddenly, a blurred white figure rushed in front of Ran and little Heiji, jumped off the cliff, followed behind Kudou. It all happened so fast, Heiji could hear Aoko screamed when the white figure jumped off the cliff. There has been way too much screaming going on.  
  
Further and further away from Ran, Shinichi felt the gravity pulling him down ---- down---, he couldn't close his eyes, he wanted Ran to be the last thing he see before he dies. Strong wind rushed pass Shinichi, falling---falling----  
  
Shinichi looked up, his eyes never left Rans face when he was falling, but then a boys face appeared into his blurred vision.   
The hand with white gloves reached out to him, he could see the concentration and the determination in this persons blue eyes.   
  
Shinichi wasn't sure who the heck it was, but hey, he think this person was trying to save his life, so he reaches towards the hand.   
Falling, they were still falling, but neither of these two boys will give up.  
  
Closer---closer---- closer-------No--- impossible--- too far------GOT IT!!!   
  
KID grabbed Shinichis hand and at the same time, his glider opened up.   
Like magic, Shinichi was not falling anymore, he was flying, he looked down, he could see the lake, the river, the banks, the forest-----  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Shinichi cried out in pain, KID was grabbing his left hand, which was wounded badly.  
"Oppps, sorry!" Grinned KID to Shinichi, he grabbed Shinichis right arm, which, has been shot.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
"Gee----Want me to grab your legs instead?"   
  
  
"-----Why?" Asked Shinichi. He was also grabbing on tightly, trying to ignore the pain on his hand. He was not that keen on flying, and dont fancy the idea of falling down into the river and drown.   
Looking at KID, this was the fifth time he meet KID, every other times they met they always see each other as their enemy, but--- Kid had save his life before.   
  
"Some one got to save the day." Smiled KID, "You are a heck of a brave detective, you know that?"  
"Thanks"  
"Ran likes you very much"  
"------" Shinichi blushed, he looked at KID, swore to himself that he had seen that face before, he swore he `should` know who KID really is.  
  
"Am I invited to your wedding?" KID mocked, noticed Shinichis blood was staining his white glove.  
Shinichi smiled, be he didnt reply.  
KID then turn the glider around and they were rising, flying towards the top of the cliff, where Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Aoko , Hakuba and Ai was.   
OH yeah, and Vodka, who was still lying there.   
Aoko and Kazuha already untie the ropes on Vodka and they were standing there, holding the ropes in their hands, mouths open.  
  
"YEAHHHHH!!!" cheered Aoko and Kazuha, jumping up and down when they saw KID saved Shinichi.  
Ran turned around and saw Ai looking at her, who just climbed up the cliff with the help of little Heiji. Her face was blank, then she smiled at Ran.  
"Kudou will be all right."  
With out thinking, Ran suddenly hugged Ai.   
Ai was surprised, she seemed to be confused, then she heard Ran said quietly "Thank you--- Ai, thank you for saving Shinichi."  
Ai smiled, she patted Rans back "Kudou cares about you, I hope you will take care of him."  
Ran nodded. "I will never let him go again."  
  
Heiji grinned, he never felt so relief before.   
"They are heading back here----" Thought Heiji, watching KID turned around and heading towards them.   
Heiji was going to find out who KID really is. He was not gona let KID go with out some good old questions.  
  
Ai wasnt as happy as she should be, in fact, she was worried sick.  
Looking at Hakuba, who was still unconscious, she walked towards him and bent down, held Hakuba tightly in her arm, and pray that Hakuba wont die.  
"He saved me----" said Ai to Aoko when she came over with a handkerchief in attempt to stop the bleeding.   
"I know" said Aoko, looking as worried as Ai. Her hand was cover in red when she pressed her hand against Hakubas stomach.  
"There is nothing we can do---" Said Heiji, walking towards them, "He is losing too much blood---"  
"NO!" said Ai annoyingly, angry but scared at the same time.   
"Hakuba is not going to die! I---" Ais voice trailed off.   
What CAN she do?  
  
Heiji sighed, even though he was so little, the expression on his face was exactly the same as a 17 years old teenager. Looking at Hakuba, Heiji knew he is going to die soon, when he measured Hakubas paulse and realised it was getting slower and slower, his face was whiter and whiter---------  
  
"Shinichi!" Cried Ran when she saw KID finally landed on the cliff, swiftly and lightly, few meters away from everyone.   
Shinichi fell on to his knee, he was too weak to stand up, KID carefully held him up and look towards Ai and Hakuba. He know something was very wrong.  
  
"SHINICHI!" Ran run towards Shinichi and threw herself to him. Shinichi felt on the ground again,   
"Ouch!"  
Ran cried and hugged Shinichi soooooooooo tight, Shinichi blushed but it felt so nice to know that Ran cared so much about him.   
He hugged Ran tightly too, he whispered "See, I will never leave you again, I promised I will come back" (lucky that KID got me in time------lllb)  
Ran smiled "I thought I was going to lose you---- I---"  
"I know" Shinichi stopped Ran, and again, they hugged.  
Aoko and Kazuha both smiled, thinking about buying a wedding dress to wear when this two get married.  
  
"Yah, Ok" KID interrupted, he noticed Aoko was eyeing him, wondering about something.  
"Wuz up with him?" asked KID, pointed his thumb towards Hakuba. Even though he knew Hakuba is bleeding to death right now.  
"IS he-----" Asked Shinichi to Heiji, looking very worried.  
"Yeah------" Said Heiji, shaking his head and looked at Ai, but Ai refused to looked at him.  
  
Silent.   
Everyone went quiet. They dont know what to do. Ai remembered the pain on the night she lost her sister. Too much, this is all too much for her, and she hated this feeling. She could never forgive herself if Hakuba -------  
A cheerful voice broke the silence.  
"Well---- this might help" said KID, he took out a little white bottle.   
  
"---??!!!" Ais eye went wide and everyone looked very surprised.   
KID grinned. "Hey, I am a thief, remember?"  
"Will it help?" asked KID to Ai.  
Ai nodded "Please---- we need to stop the bleeding now."  
KID gave the bottle to Ai, while everyone gathered around Hakuba.   
"We are going to witness a freak show" Thought Shinichi.  
  
Carefully, Ai open Hakubas mouth and try to make him drink it, but it was useless, the medicine just ran out of his cold lips again.   
"He wont drink it!!" Aoko said in frustration, "what are we going to do?"  
"Right-----we cant afford to lose any more medicine--- so----" thought Ai, then she suddenly drank the medicine with out a warning.  
"HEY-----!!??" gasped Shinichi.  
"Oh------" Aoko smiled, knowing what Ai was up to.  
Carefully, Ai bend down and "kissed" Hakuba on the lips.   
This time, none of the medicine came out of Hakubas mouth again.  
  
Ai sat up and looked at Hakuba. Hoping the medicine will work fast enough. Then she realised everyone was looking at her, with a funny face expression.  
"What?!" asked Ai.  
"Nothing." Grinned Aoko.  
  
"-----Look!!!" gasped Kazuha, slowly, Hakuba was shrinking, smaller and smaller. His cheek was turning red there was some smoke coming out of him.   
"Dont worry, he is not burning alive" said Kudou to Ran, who seemed to be incredibly worried that Hakuba might burst into flame or something.  
The English detectives face was rounder, his body was getting shorter and a 6 years old Hakuba was born.   
Not to mention now his clothes are several times bigger than himself.  
  
"Hey---" said KID. "This is one of the best magic trick Ive seen!" Aoko rolled her eyes and looked at KID, when their eyes met, KID winked at her. Aoko blushed and quickly look away.  
  
In just a minute, Hakuba was the same size as Heiji, small and cute. Ai was still holding him and she smiled when she noticed the blood was not coming out of Hakuba anymore.  
  
Hakuba groaned.   
"What-----" asked Hakuba, opening his eyes and feeling really weird. He could see everyone was gathered around him, fascinated and then he saw KID and little Heiji grinning. Then he noticed Ai was hugging him.  
"okay----this is weird---" thought Hakuba.  
  
All the girls reached out to him and started to pat his head.  
  
"Welcome to the *small* club, Hakuba." Said Heiji, his mocking smile got even wider.  
"Eh?!" replied Hakuba, very confused indeed.  
Even though Hakuba was dizzy, his eyes never left KID, who was staring at him.   
Then the expression on KIDs face suddenly changed. He opened his mouth and shouted   
"Watch Ou--!!!"   
  
Hakuba felt something knock the brain out of him, it all happened so fast.   
  
  
Vodka grabbed Ai by her neck and threw her aside. Ai stumbled and felt into Kazuha, the girls hit the ground.  
Vodka then picked up the little Hakuba, who was weak and dizzy, Shinichi, Heiji and KID both jumped up, well, except Shinichi, his legs was injured and he felt back into Ran. Little Heiji watched, cant believe Vodka was awake.   
"Should have kept him tied up like a mummy!!"  
  
Vodka had been awake for quit a while now, and he was determined to kill Ai no matter what. But then he realised Ai seems to be particularly close to this boy called Hakuba. So he decided to attack the little blond boy first and see if he can control Ai if he threaten to kill Hakuba.  
  
KID swung a punch at Vodka, hit him on the face, Vodka stumbled and his sun glasses felt onto the ground, revealed two beady, shocked eyes.  
  
KID was ready to nail Vodka with another left hook, he swing his fist when he realised Vodka was using Hakuba as the sort of body protection. Literally.  
  
WHAM!!   
Hakuba saw stars and KIDs shocked blue eyes when KID smashed his little head. Then Hakuba could see no more. Blackness was all around him.  
"Shi---!!" swore KID when he saw Hakubas bloody face and obviously unconscious. "sorry." Muttered KID. Not sure whether Hakuba heard that or not.  
"Watch who you are hitting!!!" shouted Aoko, angry and annoyed. "You are so pathetic!!!"   
  
KID blinked. That got to him. Pathetic?! How dear Aoko say I am pathetic????  
"DONT !" Shouted KID as he kicked Vodkas stomach.   
"CALL ME!" KID jumped into the air and kicked Vodkas chin as he bend down in pain, holding his stomach.  
"PATHETIC!" KID picked up the big rock and hit Vodkas head with all his strength.  
  
WHAM!   
The second lump grew considerably tall on Vodkas head. Vodka collapsed. Once again.  
Heijis eyebrow went up. "Good use of resources!"   
  
KID turned around to Aoko, still holding the rock in his hand. "What did you call me!?!"  
"Nothing." Said Aoko, then muttered "Copycat! I invented that "rock slamming head" thing!"  
Kazuha and Ran exchanged a look, then they all ran towards Vodka, with ropes in their hand. Ready to make another "mummy" out of Vodka again.  
Ai glared at KID when she pick up little Hakuba. KID looked ever so sorry.  
  
Then suddenly, they could hear a loud noises coming from above.   
Everyone jumped, they were too busy watching Hakuba, didnt realised what was going on around them.  
Strong wind blowing everyone's hair. The noises become louder and louder, but everyone were smiling.   
"FINALLY!" shouted Heiji.  
"Looks like I have to go" said KID, turned around and walked towards the cliff.  
"Hey-----" shouted Heiji, "You are not going anywhere, I got some questions!"  
  
"Yeah, as if I will answer them!" Laughed KID, looking at the helicopter above them.  
"Typical of police, isnt it?" Smiled KID "Always arrive when the actions are over!"   
He turned around, looked at everyone. "Good luck, Kudou, Heiji. I shall see you guys soon."  
  
  
Then he gave Aoko a wink, a sort of "See you later, lady" wink. Aoko blushed.  
KID jumped off the cliff with out hesitation, then opened his glider.  
"I was hoping the glider wont open---" muttered Hattori.  
  
Aoko ran after him, standing towards the edge of the cliff, watched KID flew into the blue and white sky.  
"KID-----" Smiled Aoko. "One day, me and my dad will get you---one day."   
  
  
  
"Eh? Strange--" said Police Satou, looking down below them. "Lisa and David didnt mention anything about 2 kids with them! Where did they came from??"  
Police Takagi sighed in relief "At least no one got hurt, right? Now I can finally tell Megure and Mr. Mouri that we found them!!"  
The helicopter landed on top of the cliff, two police jumped out and ran towards the "injured" group.  
  
Shinichi smiled, everything was going to be OK now, he hugged Ran even tighter, Kazuha were hugging little Hattori, Ai and Aoko was still with the very confused Hakuba.  
The sun was shining down on them, generously giving out its warmth and telling the 7 teenagers that its over. They survived.  
  
  
  
  
To be continue-------------------  
  
**************************************************************  
So you think its all over? No no no~~~this is not the last chapter!! (is that good or bad news?) ^_^  
Sorry to Hakuba fans, I couldnt help NOT to make a comedy out of him. I promise something nice will happen to him later, to make up his brave attempt of saving Ai. =^___^=  
Plus, the idea of little Heiji and Hakuba is just SO cute!!  
Comments please!! thank you for reading! =^0^= 


	8. What Wedding?!

Chapter 24  
"What wedding?"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone arrived at the camp with the helicopter. As soon as our favourite characters got out of the helicopters, their parents race toward them and Eri Kisaki grabbed Ran into her embrace.   
"Ran!! Thank goodness you are all right!" she said, all relief and sighed with happiness. But when she looked around her, she saw a really funny picture.  
  
Shinichi came out bruised, bloody and couldnt walk at all. Police Satou and Takagi were holding him carefully.   
  
A little boy who looks like Heiji Hattori was trying to calm down his shocked mother and confused father.   
  
Kazuha was getting a big told off from her parents.   
  
Aoko was getting shouted at by her father.  
  
A pretty girl with reddish hair was standing with a little boy with blond hair, who just woke up and face looked blank.   
Then all of them got rushed into the ambulance. (along with more shouting and questionning)  
  
Ran watched with her mother for a while, then she turned to Eri Kisaki   
" I will explain later, mum."  
"You better!" said Kogorou Mori, shocked and confused just as everyone else here.  
"What the heck is going on here? Why are there kids at this camp site?! why-"  
"Dad! I said I will explain later!"  
  
  
Just when everyone got into the police cars and the ambulances, an argument started between a worried girl and her father.  
"Im not leaving!" shouted Aoko to his dad, looking angry and annoyed.  
"Kuroba is missing! I am not leaving here until we find him!"  
"I am sure he is fine" her dad comfort her. "Lets just to home and you can tell me what happened---"  
"NO!"  
  
Then, behind the crowns, a boy stood out and waved his hand at Aoko.  
"Aoko! You are OK! What happened? " Shouted Kaito, grinning at everyone.  
Everything went quiet, everyone stared at Kaito with surprised expressions.  
  
At the same time, Hakubas blinked. Something seemed to be important, something about Kaito, but he couldntt remember what.   
"Ai-------?!" Asked Hakuba to Ai.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened?"   
"What do you mean?"  
Hakuba shook his head "I dont know--- I seems to lost track of time--- all I can remember was when we caught up with Kudou--- what happened after that?"  
"-------- You dont remember anything after that???"   
"No--- why am I bleeding? Why am I small like Heiji? Why---"  
"Be quiet and rest" ordered the doctor on the ambulance. "I think you have minor amnesia. We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible."  
Ai shook her head, "KID" she thought. That punch from KID obviously did some damage to Hakuba.  
^^lllb  
  
  
Hakuba said nothing. He couldnt remember anything, but he was glad that he is alive.   
He smiled and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some Zs on Ais lap.   
Ai smoothed Hakubas blond hair, (like what you would normally do if a little, cute, blond hair kid fall asleep on your laps) (If you are a girl, that is.) ^_^lllb  
She then realised it WAS Hakuba who were sleeping on her laps.   
She pushed Hakuba off and watched him felt onto the floor.  
"AW!" complained Hakuba, rubbing his head. "This is really the worst week of my life!"  
  
  
"K---Kuroba?! You--- when---?!" Aoko stared at Kaito, who was looking a bit tired but otherwise seemed to be fine.  
"He just came back a minute ago" said Lisa "He went to look for Kudou and Heiji, but he got lost in the forest--- as for the shot wound, it was a trick to trick the two black men!" Lisa smiled and watched Aokos face turned redder and redder.   
  
"KAITO KUROBA!!! YOU HAVE LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!" roared Aoko, started to chase Kaito all over the place.  
  
"You all have the heck of a lot of explaining to do!" said Jyuzon Megure, thinking this will be a heck of story to hear.  
  
Shinichi laid down carefully on the bed inside the ambulance, he sighed and closed his eyes. Ran sat down next to him and held his hand.  
*Finally---its all over----Ran is safe---"  
Suddenly, a voice disturb his thought.  
"You all right?!"   
It was Kaito, he pop his head into the ambulance and grinned at Shinichi.  
  
"No, but I will live" Shinichi opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Gee--- you are a mess, but hey, I hope you get well soon!" said Kaito, turning away and smiled at Ran.   
"Gotta go, I still have a lot of explaining to do with Aoko. See you soon!" Said Kaito, and he walked to the police car next to Shinichis ambulance.  
  
Before he was about to get into the police car with Aoko, Shinichi suddenly shouted out :  
"I will invite you to the wedding!"  
  
Kaito jumped approximately his own height, he looked at Shinichi, who was grinning at him.  
"What---? What wedding?" asked Kaito, all nervous and heart thumping like mad.  
"Yeah," said Kudou with a mocking tone "What wedding??" then he winked at Kaito.  
  
Ran smacked Shinichis head. "What wedding?!" she asked, blushing.  
"Aww! That hurts!" complained Shinichi "I am the injured one here!!"  
  
"What is he talking about, Kuroba?" asked Aoko, pulling his shirt and hurry Kaito into the car.  
"-----"  
"Kuroba?!"  
"Dunno" smiled Kaito, then he laughed. "I REALLY dont know! ^^"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
3 Weeks Later----------------------  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ring! Ring!   
The phone was ringing like mad, Shinichi rushed to the phone and dive for it before the person on the line decide to give up. At the same time, Shinichi was thinking that he really need a smaller house, or at least get more phones every few meters around his house.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
"Shinichi? Guess what! Kazuha and I already booked the holiday! And I told her you are coming too! But Heiji seemed to be very reluctant about it, so I want you to phone him and---"  
  
"What?!" snapped Shinichi "What holiday? And I am sure that I did say I wont to go anywhere till the police stopped questioning me and Ai. And what about tonight? You say you will meet me---!"  
  
"Would you listen to me?!" said Ran, "I WANT YOU TO PHONE HEIJI AND TELL HIM TO COME TO THE HOLIDAY WITH US!" it was more like an order.  
  
"------------ when do you want me to phone? And what about tonight?" asked Shinichi, sighing.  
"Now would be a good idea!" replied Ran. "I will see you later! Get ready!! Pack your bags! Love you loads!" then she put the phone down.  
  
"Woman---- what are they like----- always telling us what to do----- but I do need a holiday--- why do I have to phone---Love me loads???" Shinichi was mumbling when he started to dial Heijis number.  
  
  
"Hey~~~lo?!" a cheerful voice went behind the phone.  
"Heylo what?" Shinichi was not in a good mood when he heard Heijis happy voice. Heiji was back to his normal size after he drank the potion from Ai, he was ever so grateful to her. Being 6 years old was not easy. (Plus the fact that Kazuha kept on pinching his cheeks when he was little----it was more than a little annoying)  
  
"You are coming to the holiday, because I think we all need one." Said Shinichi to Heiji.  
"OK."   
"------OK? Just that?"  
"Yeah. I said no to Toyama because I know she will tell Ran to tell you to phone me, you didnt talk to me for like--- two weeks now!" Laughed Heiji, quite happy that his plan worked.  
"Heiji?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You are sad"  
"Thanks! By the way, how is that old man doing?"  
"What old man?" asked Shinichi.   
"My dad?"(with a mocking tone)  
"I heard that!!" shouted Shinichis father from the living room. His mother laughed at the same time.  
  
  
"NO! Dr Agasa!" replied Heiji.  
Shinichi grinned.  
"He went to this Internet club meeting yesterday, something about how to make explosive chemicals."  
Heiji was laughing down the phone, "It was lucky that when Gin and Vodka went to his house, he went to a Internet club meeting, otherwise, they would have kill him immediately."   
  
"Yeah--- Look, I was thinking--- you think Kaito would like to come with us?" asked Shinichi.  
"That Magic guy?" Heiji thinked for a while. "Why not? The more people the better!"   
"Great. I will also asked Ai then." Said Shinichi.  
"----- Is Ran ok about that?" Hattori asked.  
"I think so, after all, Ran knows----"  
"THAT YOU ONLY LOVE HER!" laughed Heiji down the phone "Good luck with tonight! I am looking forward to hear all about it!"   
  
Shinichi face went all red and when he was about to shout at the phone, Heiji quickly hanged up.  
"That stupid baka----- wait till I ------" Shinichi muttered, he went back to the his room, and starting to pack his luggage.  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
At the Hospital  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Hakuba! How are you feeling today?!" asked Aoko cheerfully, she walked into the room with Kaito behind her.  
  
"Fine, the doctor said I can leave tomorrow and my dad already booked the ticket for me to go back to England." Smiled Hakuba.  
He was wearing a T-shirt and Jean, back to his original 17 years old size and was reading a Sherlock Holmes story, sitting on the bed, looking relaxed but bored. His hawk was standing next to the bed, having a nap.  
  
"You are leaving? Tomorrow?" asked Aoko, looking disappointed and noticed Kaito and Hakuba were looking at each other in a strange way.  
"What is wrong with you two? You two like--- havent fight for ages!" asked Aoko.  
  
"I just cant be bother to argue to a little kid, thats all!" grinned Kaito.  
"Little kid? You are the one who is a little kid! I changed back to my original size last week, what the heck are you on about? You are the one who is acting like an idiot!" answered back Hakuba.  
"What do you mean little kid? Stupid!"  
"Who are you calling stupid!!!"   
"You!"  
Then Hakuba and Kaito started their "good old fight" again.  
"Ah-----" smiled Aoko. "Just like before, everything is back to normal now!"  
  
Then Aoko stopped the two boys before they got into a physical fight.  
"Hakuba, Kazuha phoned me today, she and Ran are going to holiday with Shinichi and Heiji.  
Kaito and I are going, do you think you can come too?" asked Aoko. "Please? It will be fun!"  
  
Hakuba blinked. He looked at Kaito, who just shrugged, "I know, I thought since that last summer camp, they wont want to go to any other trips for at least another 10 years!"  
"Its not a trip! Its a holiday !" argued Aoko. "Plus we still have 4 weeks holiday left!"  
"Is--- is Ai going to be there?" asked Hakuba, looking embarrassed.  
"What is this?" grinned Kaito. "DO I smell lov-?!", but he was cut off because Aoko quickly punched his stomach.  
"Not that I know of." Said Aoko, gave Kaito her half moon eyes.  
  
"--- No, its ok then, I think my dad wants me to get back to England as soon as possible." Said Hakuba, couldnt hide the disappointed look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
The same night  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Ring! Ring!  
"I will get it!" shouted Ai, running towards the phone, thinking why Dr. Agasa living in a house this big and only have two phones.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"Ai? Its me, Aoko."  
"Aoko! How are you?" smiled Ai, she likes Aoko, she thinks Aoko is sweet and kind.  
"I am fine--- em--- I phone you because---- Ran just told me that you are coming to the holiday with us?"   
"I am not sure yet, I said I will think about it." Replied Ai. Her and Ran had become good friends, ever since that summer camp "adventure".  
Ran and her always pop into each others house and talk for ages, it was something she thought it will never happen. She also got to know her other friend, Sonoko, who, she find very funny and who's the exact opposite of herself.  
  
  
"Well--- you see, Hakuba is leaving Japan tomorrow, the plane is leaving 10 O'clock in the morning, he is going back to England."  
"He is?!" asked Ai. "So he is well then, I am glad to hear that."  
"But, we all want him to come to the holiday with us, so I thought maybe you----"  
"There is nothing I can do if he doesnt wants to come, Aoko." Ai suddenly cut off Aoko,   
"Thanks for telling me, but I must get back, I have guests here with me."  
"Oh---- Ok, See you soon then, Ai." Said Aoko, disappointed.  
"Bye bye."  
  
Ai put the phone down, she looked blank for a while, then she went back to the kitchen.  
Three children were sitting there and eating ice cream, arguing at the same time.  
"How would you like to come to a holiday with Kudou and Ran?" asked Ai to them.  
"With Conan?!" Ayumi asked happily "Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I think I can, it will be fun! We can go off and have another adventure like before!" said Mituhiko  
"There better be loads of good food!" agreed Genta.   
Ai smiled. *Yep, it will be a great holiday for those kids! * she thought.  
  
But-----why was she feeling so down and lonely?  
*Why am I still unhappy?" asked Ai quietly to herself. *Everything is fine now---isnt it?*  
  
  
  
  
To be continue-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
********************************************  
The next chapter will be the last chapter------comments please!! thank you~~~!! 


	9. Do You Feel Like Another Adventure Comin...

Hehehe-----didnt keep you guys waiting too long, did I? ;p   
The very last chapter------Enjoy!!! =^0^=  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
"Dont you feel like another adventure coming?"  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
8:00pm, in MiHwa state building  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
"The food was lovely, Shinichi!" smiled Ran, looking at the handsome boy sitting in front of her.  
"Yeah---- I know-----" Shinichi replied with an smile, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"So---- what is it you want to tell me?" asked Ran, watching Shinichi blushing, she have a strange feeling. Or, more like she is annoyed.  
"Come on, say something!" said Ran impatiently.  
"This is the same place you took me last time--- we were sitting at this table----"  
then Rans face darken. "And you left me, you turned into Conan----"  
  
"Its not going to happen again! Promise!" said Shinichi, all panicking and waved his hands.  
"I wont turn into Conan again, okay?"  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, both of them looked into each others eyes, then Ran looked away, the memory of Conan----- she made Shinichi told her all about Conan,   
and she forgive him.   
Gin is gone, Ai is not interested in Shinichi, and everything is fine, back to normal.  
But Ran wasnt happy, she wanted something else. Something is missing.  
She really, really want Shinichi to tell her how much she means to him---------  
*why isnt he saying anything?* she thought, looking at the glittering buildings outside the window, a sea of lights decorated the night of Tokyo.  
*am I really important to him? Does he really care about me as much as I care for him?*  
Ran was lost for a while in her sad thoughts.  
  
  
Suddenly, Shinichi took Rans hand and held it tightly. Ran gasped and turned, surprised that Shinichi`s face was all red.   
She looked at Shinichi, and was about to ask what is he playing at, then, she saw a little blue ring box, in Shinichis other hand.   
There was a white gold diamond ring inside, resting on the dark blue velvet cushion.   
  
Ran held her breath.  
  
Shinichi smiled at Ran.   
"This is where my dad proposed to my mum, Ran. At this table. This is what I wanted to tell you."   
Ran blinked, her eyes couldnt leave Shinichis face.   
"Shinichi------"  
  
"Ran---I ---- I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Said Shinichi (while blushing violently) , he was breathing short and fast,   
he could hear his heart thumping-or was it Rans heart?  
"You mean everything to me, and I never, ever want to be away from you again. Ever." Speaking from the bottom of his heart, Shinichi took a deep breath.  
Feeling nervous, he managed to avoiding swallowing hard, and took up all his courage, he asked:  
  
  
  
"Ran, I love you. Will you mar--"  
  
  
  
"YES!" Said Ran, one hand resting on her thumping heart, the other held tightly with Shinchis hand.   
"Yes, I will" She smiled, lips shaking. There seemed to be tears in her eyes, but they were "happy" tears.  
  
Shinichi smiled in relief , then he gently puts the ring onto Rans finger.   
Rans eyes never left Shinichi`s face, then finally, she looked down at the ring on her finger. The diamond shone softly under the gently light, this was the happiest day of her life.   
"Its beautiful------"  
  
  
Then, Shinichi gently lifted Ran`s face, there was a moment of true love between them.  
Slowly, Shinichi leaned closer and closer to Ran, and kissed Ran on her lips, so warm, so gentle, and so--------"Nice!" thought Ran.  
  
  
The rest of the customers in the restaurant were all looking at them, all smiled and nodding with approval. Some girls blushed and kicked their boyfriends under the table.   
"Where is my ring?" they asked.  
  
  
"You do know that this is an engagement ring, right?" Asked Shinichi, looking at his true love, after their lips parted, that was.  
  
  
Ran puts on a "Of course I know!" face, then she kissed him again.  
"And you do know that you are officially my fiancé now, right?" she laughed.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
Next day, At the Tokyo airport.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Will the passengers for flight 2471 go to gate number 5 and hand in their tickets----, I repeat, Will-----"  
People were rushing, shouting and waving goodbye to each other. A very busy airport for a very busy country.  
  
  
  
Hakuba stood there, on his own. Looking around the airport and people rushed pass him, Aoko and Kaito was here saying good bye.   
Well, Aoko was anyway, but Kaito and him had another childish fight before they left.   
Now He must admit there was no way he will ever get along with Kaito.   
Funny, he coulndt get along with KID either.  
Hakuba smiled, he still couldnt remember what it was that he supposed to remember about Kaito, but he believed he will remember, sooner or later.  
  
  
"Ah well," thought Hakuba. "I will just have to see what happens from now on!"   
One other thing for sure. KID saved his life, and he will never forget that.  
  
  
Two girls came rushing to him, asked for his signature, while face blushing and looking extremely excited. Hakuba is famous, after all,   
he is a good looking detective who could speak prefect English.  
Hakuba kindly took the photos with the girls and decided to go to the gate early before someone else recognised him.   
He picked up the luggage and looked around the airport once more.  
"Good-bye, Sherry." Said Hakuba quietly, not sure why he said it, after all, the girl didnt come and visit him at all.   
Heiji, Kudou, Ran and Kazuha all did, but Ai didnt. Why? Because she doesnt care about him? Because she------ Hakuba sighed and walk towards the gate.  
"I just have to forget about her-------" he thought, but he knew, it will be a hard thing to do.  
  
  
  
"HAKUBA!!!! WAIT!"   
Someone was shouting behind him, on top of her voice.  
"Eh?" thought Hakuba. "Not another photo! I am going to miss the plane!"  
As soon as he turned around, he saw Shiho  
  
  
Shiho ran towards him, and stopped when she finally got there. Her face was red and she was out of breath.  
"Ai! I mean, Shiho?! What are you doing here? How did you know---?!"  
Ai smiled, she took a deep breath, but her face was still red from the running.  
"I--- Aoko told me you are leaving--- so--- I came to say---"  
Hakuba smiled, he feels weird too.  
"Goodbye? Thanks form coming all the way from-where ever you are from." He paused, then frowned. "You didnt come to see me when I was in the hospital, why?"  
  
  
Shiho blinked.  
"The police wont leave me alone, I mean, I am the only one who will tell them all the information about the black organization. I was really busy." She paused.   
"I asked Ran about you all the time, she told me you are fine, so I thought------"  
  
"Will the last passenger for flight 2472, Mr.Hakuba go to gate 5 and check in please." The announcement interrupted Shiho. "Will Mr.----"  
  
"Well--- this is it, I have to go." Said Hakuba, looking at Ai. "I suppose, I will see you soon? Come to visit me in England if you can." Hakuba paused,   
he looked at Shiho with an expecting expression, like he was waiting for her to say something.   
But Shiho just looked down at her feet and didnt say anything more.  
"-------------Goodbye, Shiho." Said Hakuba finally, he looked disappointed.  
"But----" Ai started to say something when Hakuba turned and walked towards the gate.  
Looking at Hakuba walking away, Ai felt something important was going to get away from her. And she was not going to let it happen.  
"Wait!" Ai suddenly grabbed Hakuba by his arm.   
  
  
Surprised, Hakuba turned around and saw a girl who was blushing, and had an expression of "I dont know why I did that." on her pretty face.  
  
  
Ai took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.  
"Will--- Will you come to the holiday with us? I mean-I will go if you go---"  
Ai paused, her heart was racing. She has no idea why she came, why she grabbed him and why she said what she just said, its just so--- so not her!  
*what the hell am I doing?!!* thought Shiho. *he must think I am a fool!*  
  
  
To Shiho`s surprise, a smile appeared on Hakubas face, then he turned to the lady at the check in gate.  
"Can you cancel my flight please? Sorry about the delay."  
Ai blinked, couldnt believe what she was hearing.  
"Lets go then. Shiho." Laughed Hakuba. "I even got the luggage ready!"  
  
  
"Called me Ai" Smiled Ai, a strange yet nice feeling emerged deep inside her wounded heart, Something she never felt before. Something she hasn't felt since her sister's death.  
Hakuba smiled and gently puts his arm on Shiho`s shoulder.   
"Thanks for asking." He said to her.  
She felt safe and warm, she like this feeling. She likes him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Same day, 1 Oclock in the afternoon.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"This love is a thrill shock sus~~~~~~~pense," Sang the three happy kids on the coach.  
"Gee--- what kind of cartoon have a song like this?" complained Shinichi, while Ayumi was singing on the top of her voice, directly at Kudou, mouth wide open.  
"Come on Shinichi! Sing with us!!"  
"NO!" said Shinichi and Ran at the same time with horror. Shinichi didnt want to sing because he doesnt like the song, Ran didnt want him to sing because--------Well, we all know about Shinichis singing voice, dont we? ^_^  
  
  
  
And too his worst nightmare, Kazuha and Ran was singing the same song too. Kazuha kept on looking at Rans ring, and made some envy comments about it, while eyeing at Heiji.  
Heiji just looked away and pretend he heard nothing at all.  
  
Shinichi grinned and elbowed Heiji, who was sitting next to him. "I think Kazuha is trying to tell you something, Heiji."  
"You just shut up!" grumbled Heiji. He stood up and decided to get away from it for a while.  
  
  
"I say, Dr. Agasa," said Heiji, walking up to the *old man*   
"Are you SURE that you can drive the coach properly?"  
"Yes, like I said, I took lessons! Will you go and sit down? you are making me nervous!" complained Dr. Agasa.   
  
  
"Want me to drive instead? I always wanted to try---" suggest Kaito hopefully, popping his head up from the back of the coach.  
"Sit down! Kaito!" said Aoko, pulling Kaitos shirt and told him to sits down.  
  
  
"You drive? I dont want to die yet, Kaito! None of us have a death wish!" mocked Hakuba.  
"Really? I seem to remember someone jumped into the air and took the bullet---" grinned Kaito  
"Hey!! Dont even go there! Idiot!"  
"Who are you calling an idiot?!"  
  
  
"Dont they two ever shut up?" asked Ai to Aoko, while Kaito and Hakuba arguing away.  
Aoko shook his head, then she smiled at Ai. "I wasnt surprise that you went all the way to airport to ask Hakuba to come with us!"   
"You werent ?"   
"No---- anyone can see that you two are perfect for each other!" laughed Aoko, watching Ais face expression, which was embarrassed.  
"Aoko," says Ai finally, "I never know what to say to you!"  
  
  
Our favourite characters were on their way to their second holiday, and they rented a coach so everyone could travel together, but now it seemed like a pretty "noisy" idea.  
Ran and Kazuha starts to lead the kids and even Dr. Agasa to sing, and while everyone was singing on top of their voice, Kaito nodded to Shinichi.  
No-one noticed how serious the look on Kaito`s face was.  
  
They got to the end of the coach and sat down. Making sure no-one else was looking at them, Kaito turned his attention to Shinichi, He lowered his voice.  
"So, let me ask you this, what would you do if KID decided to *borrow* some expensive diamond in the next few weeks?" asked Kaito darkly.  
Shinichi smiled.  
"I wont do anything, KID saved our lives."  
  
  
Kaito looked at him with surprise. "Really???!"  
"Until KID find the diamond he wants, which is Pandora, I wont stop him., but after that-----" Kudou grinned.  
Kaito smiled. His eyes was full of intelligence and awareness. For a moment, he just gazed at Kudou. His expression was the same as KID.   
That cold, sharp glare, looked deep into the detectives calm, sea blue eyes.  
  
  
"Fine, so KID can count on you when ---- how do I put this, you wont revel--- his true identity?"   
Kudou smiled. "Yes, he can count on me."  
Another silence between the boys. Well, kind of, because the whole coach was singing the song and Heiji was covering his ears with both of his hand.  
  
  
"Thats great!" said Kaito suddenly, all happy and cheerful. The thoughtful expression was gone. He was once again, Kaito Kuroba  
"You know what?" he stood up and looked at the detective.  
"I feel another adventure coming, dont you?"  
  
  
Shinichi stood up and saw Heiji and Hakuba came stumbling to the back of the coach.  
"Please----- someone tell them change a song!" Heiji moaned.  
"Otherwise I will get a mental break down before we reach the hotel!" groaned Hakuba.  
  
  
"Hey--- Heiji?" asked Kudou, looking at his friend.  
"Do you feel like another adventure coming?"   
Heiji blinked. He watched Kaito and Kudou grinning at him.   
"Ok, what is this? What are you guys going on about?" asked Hakuba.  
  
Then the coach suddenly jumped violently, four teenage boys stumbled and felt flat on the ground on their faces. Three kids laughed hysterically till they have tears came racing down their faces.  
"Oops, sorry!" said Dr. Agasa. Thinking why didnt he saw that tree trunk in the middle of the road???  
  
"You know what? You are so cute like this!" said Kazuha, looking at Heiji sitting on floor, face red, same as Hakuba, Kudou and Kaito.   
Ai and Aoko were both helping their "boyfriends" to stand up, who was very embarrassed.  
"This is going to be a great holiday!", laughed Aoko.  
"Yep" agreed Ran when she held up Shinichi, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Watching Shinichi blushed, everyone laughed again.   
  
  
"This will be the best summer holiday ever!"  
  
  
  
The sun was shining, the blue sky and green mountain slowly appeared into the view The sea appeared between the mountains and reflecting the bright sunlight.   
Then there was a yellow coach full of happy laughter and singing voices drove towards the beautiful scenery.   
  
  
Will there be another adventure like Kaito said?   
Well------ nothing could ever be boring when there is three detectives, one magician and a bunch happy people going on holiday together!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************THE END****************************************  
  
  
  
I have done several pictures for this story, and they are all at this web site,   
http://www.run.to/cfw  
for those of you who cant read Chinese, go to this site,  
http://members.ch.tripodasia.com.hk/comicbird/pic/main.htm  
and click on the numbers next to my name, Coco Catz.  
The site is owned by Comicbird. =^0^=  
some comments for the pic would be nice!  
  
Yeah~~~!! It is finally finished!! Thank you for reading and waiting patiently while me (who is slower than a snail) updating slowing.^_^lllb  
Arigatou for the super nice comments people have left, they helped me a lot and cheered me up when I dont feel like touching the computer. (which, is almost everyday)  
For people who didnt write and comments, please, please, please leave some comments for this fic! (Catz on her knees begging) You can tell me how much you hate it too. ^^  
finally, Thank you for reading, and-----Long Live Conan!!!! 


End file.
